Flower Crown
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Sedikit percakapan antara Sasu dan Naru di taman belakang rumahnya.


Pair : Sasunaru/Narusasu (Kembali dengan pair jagoan aku. Haha!)

Source gambar : deviantart. flower crown by boss-butt. (aku lupa copas link nya)

WARNING: Bahasa bukan KBBI

Disini umur Sasuke dan Naruto sekitar 9-11 tahun. Anak masih lugu tapi udah gak bocah-bocah amat gitu. Ya gitu lah pokoknya. Wkwk..

Happy Reading!

Naruto sedang duduk di taman bunga di belakang rumahnya sambil bermain dengan bunga-bunga (?).

Karena terlalu asik bermain, ia tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah dibelakang nya. Sasuke seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Naru, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum waktu mengatakannya.

"Wah... hadiah? Untuk Naru? Mana? mana? Naru mau lihat." Naruto menatap Saskuke sangat bersemangat untuk menerima hadiahnya.

"Tapi tutup matanya dulu Naru"

"Hm? Okey." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lalu ia menutup matanya menunggu.

Sasuke memakaikan 'sesuatu' di kepala naruto. Sasuke juga memakai 'sesuatu' untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang buka matanya Naru." Ia melihat Sasuke memakai kain merah di punggungnya dan ada tali yang diikat dilehernya, seperti jubah.

Lalu Naruto memegang 'sesuatu' diatas kepalanya.

"Sasu ini apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu diatas kepala naru dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto. Sebuah mahkota bunga dengan bunga-bunga warna-warni yang disusun rapih.

"Ini namanya Flower Crown Naru. Mahkota bunga. Ini sepasang dengan jubah yang aku pakai. Jubahnya aku minta ibu buat untukku.

Kalau Flower Crown-nya aku minta diajari ibu juga, tapi yang ini buatan ku sendiri loh, khusus buat naru. Nih buktinya." Sasuke memakaikan kembali Flower Crown-nya, lalu menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang terlihat banyak goresan-goresan kecil kepada Naruto.

"Sasu gak apa-apa? Sakit?" Wajah Naruto sedikit cemas. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke lembut, mengelus goresan-goresan di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok. Naru suka?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Dia lebih penasaran terhadap pendapat Naruto tentang hadiahnya.

"Naru suka. Sasu hebat sekali bisa membuat ini. Bunganya juga cantik. Terima kasih Sasu".

Naruto tersenyum senang, tapi setelah itu bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Naruto cemberut.

"Tapi kan naru bukan perempuan Sasu. Kenapa Sasu kasih Naru Flower Crown? Kenapa bukan jubah juga kayak Sasu biar keren? Jadi kan kita bisa kembaran." Naruto menatap Sasuke penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gak mau ah. Biasanya jubah merah itu buat raja kan? Kalau Naru pakai jubah juga berarti kita sama-sama raja dong? Aku gak mau. Naru pakai Flower Crown aja."

"Ih Sasu jahat, masa Naru gak boleh jadi raja juga sih?" naru semakin cemberut.

"Gak boleh. Kalo kita sama-sama raja, nanti aku bakal jarang ketemu Naru dong? Aku gak mau. Naru jadi ratunya aku aja. Jadi kita bisa bareng-bareng terus. Maka itu aku kasih Naru flower crown. Flower Crown itu tanda kalau Naru ratunya aku." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Hehehe Sasu lucu ih, Naru kan cowok masa jadi ratu?" Naruto cekikikan sendiri melihat Sasuke.

"hmmph. Pokoknya aku mau Naru jadi ratuku." Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang cemberut imut.

Memang aura anak-anak imut ini tidak bisa ditutupi sama sekali.

Naruto tersenyum manis sekali. "oke oke. Asal Sasu yang jadi rajanya, Naru mau jadi ratunya. Jangan ngambek lagi yah sasu." Naruto mencolek-colek pipi Sasuke.

Mendengarnya jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Janji yah Naru?" Sasuke mengulurkan kelingkingnya kearah Naru. Mau membuat janji kelingking rupanya.

"iya Naru janji!" Naruto tersenyum senang, juga mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sasuke dan membuat janji kelingking, yang tak mereka sadari adalah awal dari masa depan mereka berdua.

TAMAT

Aku bisa baca pikiran kalian loh. Aneh ya pasti? Aku juga rada-rada gimana gitu waktu nulisnya. Hehe... Tapi kepengen nulis ini gara-gara dapet gambarnya jadi gemes pengen bikin. Jadi kayak orang ngidam yak? Wkwk... Silahkan kalau mau kritik aku, gapapa aku terima.

BTW, arigatou gozaimasu udah mampir baca. Aku gak bakalan bosen nulis yang macem gini. Wkwk.

Matta ne..


End file.
